Ways On Getting Him To Stay
by cyokosan
Summary: Lavi is a cop who is trying to catch Kanda, a thief who is being pursued. But, after Lavi did catched him, he thought that it was a pity to send such a beauty to prison. So, he uses some unorthodox ways to ask Kanda to stay with him.


A/N: Yo, minna! This is my first fanfic on Laviyu! So I hope you'll be nice… My grammar and vocabulary is a bit low at the moment but I promise I'll study new words to improve it! Do excuse me if there were any misspelling and all. This is an AU fic. It is still a PG-13 for now, but will probably move up to an R later on… And what's 'beta'?

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or its characters…

Pairing(s): Lavi/Kanda and a bit of one-sided Tyki/Allen, just for fun.

Warning(s): This is a yaoi fanfic as in MAN on MAN. So, for those who don't like it, do leave quietly so that you won't be traumatized for life, TQ.

* * *

"Kanda Yu, 18 years old, a Japanese martial artist who is an expert in swords, mainly katana, 5' 9" feet tall, long black hair and dark blue eyes, is now being sought for stealing national treasures all over the country, does not like to remember people's names and likes to eat soba, any other questions?" asked the white-haired as he looked around the room. A petite girl with somewhat spiky hair raised her hand.

"Yes, Road. What's your question?"

"How do you know about the last two, Allen-kun?"

The white-haired grimaced at the question given. This had piqued the other's interests in the room. He sighed deeply before answering.

"The last time I tried chasing after him, we introduced ourselves…" said Allen.

_*flashback*_

The two men panted as they tried to catch their breaths. They have fought each other for more than 15 minutes and were now reaching their limits but too stubborn to show it to the other.

"You're… pretty good… for a damn cop!" the raven-haired panted as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"You're pretty… good as well… for an arrogant thief!" the white-haired retorted as he too tried to catch his breath.

"The name's Kanda Yu! What's yours, stupid cop?" asked Kanda.

"It's Allen... Allen Walker!" Allen answered confidently.

"Allen what? Bah! Too annoying! I'll just call you Moyashi for now!"

"Moyashi? What does that mean?"

Kanda snickered before answering, "It means bean sprout in Japanese, stupid cop! And chatting times up. See you later, Moyashi!"

"What? Wait--" before Allen could even end his word, Kanda threw a smoke bomb which blinded Allen's vision and ran away.

_*flashback ends*_

Sounds of laughter echoed through the room which made Allen's nerves twitched.

"What's so funny?" Allen growled.

"Mo… Moyashi? It really does suit you, boy!" a tanned man with wavy hair laughed.

"Tyki! That wasn't nice! I think Moyashi is kinda cute! But why did he choose the word Moyashi, anyway?" Road puts a finger on her mouth in a questioning gesture as she tried to think of the reason.

This made another wave of laughter to come crashing through.

"You know, Road-chan. Moyashi is a nick name that is usually given to short peoples, which coincidently to be Allen-kun there!" answered a man wearing a glasses.

"You don't really had to… explain to her in details… Komui-san…" Allen said through gritted teeth.

"But, it really does suit you, that name Moya-"

BANG! BANG! BANG! The whole room quieted down as three shots of bullets were sent to Tyki's direction.

"Tch! I missed!" Allen pouted.

"But Allen-kun! I don't think you could have missed cause you're the first person to beat the Earl's shooting record in 10 seconds!" Road exclaimed.

"Oh, you're right! It seems that Allen-kun took easy on you Tyki-san! You're really lucky! I remembered the last person who joked about Allen-kun's height, got sent to the hospital for a bullet, precisely at the left of his heart!" Komui laughed as he recalled the incident. Tyki's sweats dropped at the non-laughable statement. He noted to himself never to mention about Allen's height again but that's what makes Allen cute too.

"Komui-san, Road." Both of them turned to look at the white-haired. A very deep scowl can be seen on his face. "Until when are you two going show some respect to me and call me sir? I have been your superior for about a year now!" Allen scowled deeply.

"But… Allen-kun sounds cuter than sir!" the two chided.

"If you call me '_Allen-kun_' again, I'll send you both to another section!"

"Yes… Sir…" pouted the both of them. Tyki could be heard snickering at his desk.

"That means you too, Tyki!"

"Eh? What? What did I do?"

"Call me boy again and I'll send you to another police department!"

"Oi! Oi! Why is my punishment different from them?" If he was to be send to another section, at least he could still visit Allen once in a while, but to another police department?

"That's what you get for laughing at us…" Road and Komui chuckled. Tyki resisted the urge to beat the two up as Allen was still giving him the look.

"What about the other thing?" a girl with short haired took Allen by surprise with the sudden question.

"Oh, yeah! The one about he likes to eat soba, how do you know about that one?" Tyki quickly asked as to change the mood.

"Huh? Oh! I know about that one cause there will always be some soba stain on the cards that he left after stealing the goods, see?" Allen pointed a soba stain on one of the cards. Everyone nodded as they understood.

"So, who is willing to take the case before I just shove it to someone?" said Allen. Everyone's sweat dropped. S_hove_? Can't he use another word? It really is a waste of a cute face.

"I want to take this case!" Their attentions were taken by a red-haired guy with a black eye patch on his right eye.

"Lavi? You want to take the case? I thought you hated this kind of cases the most cause it was too _annoying_ for you?" Road asked with a raised eyebrow..

"It is still a bit annoying but after listening to Allen's story just now, I kind of find it to be slightly interesting…" the red-haired tilted his head to the side and smiled sheepishly.

"What… never mind. I don't think I even want to know the reason… So, do you want a partner for the case?" questioned Allen.

"Nah… I'm fine…"

"Ok then, here's the file on Kanda Yu, any other information will be send to your desk after this and you have the permission to use any tools or vehicles in this police station, got it?" Allen handed the file to Lavi.

"Yes, sir~" Lavi said in sing song.

Allen furrowed at the tone but shrugged it away.

"So, Lavi will be taking care of the case," he sighed before continue, "…as for the rest of you, I hope you'd take your job more seriously and especially, the THREE of you!" Allen glared at said three; Komui, Road and Tyki, who just smiled sheepishly back at him.

" Meeting dismissed."

Everyone quietly left the room to continue on their own works except for Lavi. He flipped the file in his hand open and looked at the first page.

"Yu-chan, huh? This'll be interesting…" he then stood up and too waltzed out of the room with a wide smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Reviews! And please don't go breaking my heart by giving me flames! I had enough of heartbreaks already with my exam results! *_sitting in a corner_*


End file.
